


Everlasting

by Fantastic117



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brothers, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Park Jimin-centric (BTS), Protectiveness, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic117/pseuds/Fantastic117
Summary: What if you could live forever?Is eternal life a blessing or a curse? That is what Park Jimin must decide when he discovers a spring on his family’s property whose waters grant immortality. Members of the Kim family, having drunk from the spring, tell Jimin of their experiences watching life go by and never growing older.However a shadowy figure closes in on the Kims' family secret.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The forest was peaceful and the birds were chirping. Jungkook and Taehyung raced through the forest laughing. Their older brothers are chasing after them._

_“Slow down.” Jin yelled as he finally caught up to Jungkook and Taehyung who had stopped by a small spring in the forest. “You boys are too fast.”_

_“We are dying of thirst.” Taehyung cups some water and drinks it._

_“You know what they say.” Namjoon says as he also takes a sip. “Where there's water there's opportunity.”_

_“Yoongi, Hyung. Are you not going to drink from the spring?” Hoseok asks as he gets some water to drink. Yoongi shrugged and also sat down and cupped some water in his hands. The water was cool and delicious. It had been a hot day, so the boys were happy to drink from the coolness of the spring._

_Jungkook and Taehyung being the youngest started to mess around. Jungkook tackled Taehyung to the ground._

_“Jungkook, Taehyung. Don’t get your hanboks dirty, mother just cleaned them.” Jin says as he watches the two youngest roll around in the dirt. “Do you two ever listen?”_

_“No.” Jungkook says as he pins his brother to the ground. Taehyung is laughing as he tries to push Jungkook off. Jungkook may be the youngest out of the brothers, but he was definitely the strongest. “And we aren’t dirty.”_

_All of the brothers wore a dark navy hanbok, with light gold and silver accents. Each Hanbok had a design that their mother had hand stitched on the fabric. Each design was different, unique to each of the brothers personalities._

_“It’s getting late, we should be getting back.”_

_All of the brothers start making their way back to their families house._

* * *

**85 Years Later:**

Jimin sat in the yard of his parents house. It was the first day of August. The sun was shining this was as close to the outside world Jimin was allowed to get. Ever since his father died, his mother had been very protective and never let him do anything. The front gate was always locked with the family guards always watching it. Jimin also had servants watching his every move. Jimin was excited at breakfast when he heard two servant girls talk about a fair that had come to town. Maybe this year his mother would let him go. When his father was alive they used to go every year. He missed the food and the dancing. 

“Jimin.” His mother called as she walked over to where he was sitting. “Have you finished your chores?”

“Yes, mother.” He says as he stands.

“What about your lessons?” 

“I finished them. My tutors say I’m doing great.” Jimin watches as his mother nods. “Mother, can I ask you something?”

“Maybe later, Jimin, I’m very busy.” His mother starts to walk away. “Be careful sitting on the grass, I don’t you getting dirty."

Jimin sat back down on the soft grass. He often wished he had wings, so he could fly far away and see the world. But if wings were too much to ask for, all he wanted to do was to go to the fair. It was only in town one night. 

* * *

Jin walked around their house. Over the years their family house had become run down. There were no staff, and most of the time only two of the brothers lived there at a time. Jin was excited it was the day that they would be a family again. Jin debated on waiting for the others to walk to the house from the village, or to meet them halfway. Jin grabbed a music box that their mother had given them. He also grabbed a bag and walked to his other brother's room. Jin saw that Namjoon was still asleep. 

“Joon.” Jin says as he comes over. “Come on get up.”

“What is it?” Namjoon says as he sits up to see his older brother already all dressed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to meet the others half way.”

“Are you sure that's safe?”

‘It’s either that or one of them breaks the others neck.” Namjoon nodded. Jungkook and Taehyung had always been getting into quarrels. “You coming?”

“No, I’ll stay here. Just in case one of them shows up before you are back.” Namjoon lays back down in bed and pulls the sheets up. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Jin says. He can already hear Namjoons light snore. 

Jin walked outside. Today was the day that he was free from the old house, to go out into town. It had been almost 20 years since he had last done it. It was a lovely day, perfect for the long hike through the woods to the town. 

* * *

Yoongi and Hoseok walked down the long road towards the village they had grown up in. It had been 20 years since their last time here. Instantly seeing it, he felt like he didn’t belong there. None of them belonged there anymore. Hoseok put a hand on the olders shoulder as they walked down the dirt road.

“I’m excited to see jin.” Hobi says with a smile. “I’ve missed his cooking.”

“I haven’t missed Taehyung's constant whining.” Yoongi responds. Hobi nodded. Over the years Taehyung had started to whine more than usual. Usually when that happened fights amongst the brothers would break out. “But I also miss Jin’s cooking.” 

They walked until they were at a hill. There they looked down and saw the village. It was different. It had grown, with more houses and shops. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the six brothers. 

“Come on.” Hobi says as he pulls his bag back onto his shoulder. “We have to talk to the others about that person. 

Yoongi nodded. For a couple of months, the two had felt like they were being followed. They had to tell the others about this mysterious person. There was always one thing on Yoongi's mind since that day. He could never understand why they were chosen to live like this. 

* * *

Taehyung and Jungkook raced through the forest of trees. Taehyung found a giant tree and started to climb.

“Tae, what are you doing?” Jungkook yells from below. “You better not get stuck again.”

“I want to see the view.” Taehyung yelled back down as he continued to climb. Once he reached as far as he could go, he could see the village and everything. “You can see everything from up here!”

“That's great, but hyung is waiting on us.” Jungkook yells back, “I can’t wait to see them again.”

“Why don’t you go ahead, and I’ll catch up with you.”

“But, hyung said we should always be two at a time-”

“I promise I won’t be long.” Jungkook nods as he continues to walk down the trail to their family home. Taehyung was glad that the world had chosen him to live like this forever. He had never felt more alive, and he got the opportunity to do so many things he couldn’t before. Taehyung to could feel it. Today was the day that something amazing would happen.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jimin walked into the house where he saw his mother sitting drinking tea. He walked further into the room and saw that his grandmother was napping. Early that morning he had asked his grandmother about going to the fair and she was on board with going. 

“Mother. “ Jimin says as he bows to her before sitting down. “Can I ask you something?”

“What are you wearing?” His mother asks looking at the casual clothes he had on. “This is not the one I told you to wear.”

“I can’t wear the other one to the fair.” He says softly. Barely enough for this mother to hear. 

“Surprise!” His grandmother shouts as she wakes up from the nap.

“Mother, are you okay?” Jimin's mom asks as she looks at her mother.

“Did you ask her about going to the fair yet? Jiminie?” 

“There will be no going to the fair.” Jimin's mother says, “It’s too dangerous.”

“See I told you she wouldn’t let us have any fun.” Jimins grandmother loudly whispers to Jimin. 

“We have plenty of fun.” Jimin's mother says in defense. She was shocked to see that her mother was against her. 

“Forget the sewing, that's boring. We want Bungeoppang.”

“Father would have taken us.” Jimin says. His mother puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know.” She smiles at him, “But things are different now. I’m sorry.”

They sit in silence enjoying their afternoon tea, when there is a croaking sound heard in the room. Jimin freezes and sees his mother look at him. 

“Jimin, what was that?”

“It was nothing.” Jimin replies, taking a sip of tea.

“Jimin.”

“It was a toad.” Jimin says as he pulls a small toad out of his pocket. “I found him in the grass.”

“Jimin! You know better take that filthy thing outside!” Jimin gets up and runs out to the front yard. 

“Well you just got us some time out of the house.” Jimin says as he sets the toad down on the ground. The toad quickly hops past the gate and beyond into the family's woods. There were some days where Jimin wanted to raise something more than heaven. Jimins grandmother joined him out in the yard as well. 

“Well that's all the excitement we are going to get for today.” She says as she sits on a bench under a tree. As Jimin stood by the fence a man appeared walking down the road slowly. He looked at Jimin as he came closer to the gate. 

“I was wondering if you could help me find my way to town?” He says as he bows politely to jimin. Jimin felt uncomfortable by the smile the man gave him. “I’m in town for the festival and have lost my way.”

“It's just down the road a little further.” Jimin’s grandmother says as she points with her cane. 

“Thank you ma'am.” He bows again. “I was wondering if you have seen anything suspicious in town recently.”

“Only you.” Jimin says as he starts to walk away from the fence, but the man grabs his arm. Jimin whips his head around and looks in shock at the man. “What are you doing?”

“Jimin, what did I say about going to the gate.” His mother says as she also comes closer. The man lets go of Jimin's arm. “I advise you to back away from my son or I’ll have the guards arrest you.”

“I meant no harm.” The man says smiling. He was about to say something else, but music started to come from the woods. It was a melody that Jimin had grown up hearing. Every so often it would come from the woods. “Do you hear that?”

“Our family has owned that wood for a very long time.” His grandmother says, “I grew up listening to that song.”

“Well I would love to stay and chat, but a man has only so much time.” The man bows and continues down the road.

“Jimin are you okay?” His mother softly touches his face and makes sure he isn’t hurt. “Did he threaten you?”

“I’m fine.” Jimin smiles, “He just wanted to know how to get to town.”

“Well stay away from the fence. Who knows what that man could have done.” Jimin's mother says. “Now come inside and change into something more proper.”

“Can we please go to the fair?”

“No, end of discussion.” Jimin's mother says, “The world is a dangerous place, and I have to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

“No, go inside and change your clothes. You can change your attitude while you are inside.”

“No.” Jimin says taking a step back from his mother. “I hate your rules. I’m not allowed to go anywhere. I don’t have any friends.”

“Jimin.” His mother says in shock. “You-”

“He will come inside when he’s ready to apologize.” His grandmother says as she leads his mother inside the house. “I am disappointed in you, Jimin.”

Jimin's mother and grandmother went back into the house. Jimin looked out towards the woods. Where had that music come from? This whole house felt like a cage. He wanted to go out and explore. Jimin's eyes fell on the gate that wasn't being guarded. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and made his way to it. If he didn’t leave he would only wish later that he had. He walked over and slid the latch to the gate and pushed it open.

Jimin ran towards his wood. He felt his heart pounding. Jimin had never done anything like this before. He ran a little bit deeper into the woods until he found a large tree in the center. As he got closer he saw a boy who looked his age drinking from the spring at the base. The boy stood up and turned around. Both him and Jimin froze as they made eye contact. 

“What are you doing here?” The boy says, his voice was deeper than Jimins. He also sood a few inches taller. “Are you lost?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing?” Jimin says as he takes a step closer. “My family owns these woods. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t care who owns these woods. You have to leave now.”

“You don’t look old enough to boss me around.” Jimin says as he comes up to the boy, “We look the same age.”

“I’m 18.” The boys says smiling. It was a boxy smile. “What about you?”

“Same, 18.” Jimin turns away to get a sip of water from where the boy had.

“What are you doing?” The boy grabs Jimin and pulls him away from the spring.

“Getting a drink.”

“You can’t drink from that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it turns people..” The boy thinks for a second. “Into toads.”

“Very funny.” Jimin says rolling his eyes. “It didn’t turn you into a toad.”

“I’m Kim Taehyung.” He says as he bows to Jimin. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Park Jimin.” Jimin bows back. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“My family and I just moved back after being gone for a while.” Taehyung says as he smiles. “You want to see something amazing?”

“Sure.” Jimin shrugs. Taehyung quickly grabs his hand and leads him to the tree. “Wow a tree.”

“No.” Taehyung laughs, “It's what is at the top of the tree. Do you know how to climb?”

Jimin nods. Taehyung starts to climb with Jimin close behind. They reach about as far as they can go. Jimin stared in awe as they looked out over the treetops. He could see the village. He could also see the top of his house. It was beautiful. 

“This is amazing.” Jimin says smiling. “I can see everything up here.”

* * *

Jin continued to walk through the forest till he got to the usual meeting place that he would meet his brothers. While he waited he opened the music box again. It played the melody that reminded him of his childhood. Suddenly a hand slammed the music box shut. Jin jumped and looked up at the person. 

“Jin, are you trying to get us caught.” Yoongi says as he takes the music box away from his brother.

“Sorry, Yoongi.” Jin says standing, “It’s a-”

“Bad habit.” Yoongi says as he sets his bag down next to the tree. “Jungkook and Taehyung are still not here?”

“Jungkook is already back at the house.” Jin says, “I don’t know where Taehyung is. But we know how he is.”

“I’m going to go ahead.” Hoseok says as he continues down the trail to the house. 

“So where is Namjoon?”

“He’s back at the house getting everything ready for your visit.”

“He always comes to meet us.”

“Well recently he hasn’t been himself.” Jin says looking at the ground. “But he will snap back into it when he sees his other brothers.”

“Why is Taehyung always late?” Yoongi says frustrated as he sits down. 

“We have been apart for 20 years, 10 more minutes won't kill us.” 

“You got that right.” Yoongi sighs.

“Jin!” Taehyung says as he jumps down from the tree. “I missed you.”

“Tae, how have you been?” Jin hugs the younger. “You don’t look a day over 103.”

“Jin, listen there is something I have to tell you.” Taehyung says looking nervous at his older brother.

“Tell us at the house.” Yoongi says, “We have already been here too long.”

“Always great to be reunited Yoongi.”

“I see you’re still playing in trees.”

“I see you still can’t take a joke.”

“Boys!” jin says pushing the brothers away from each other. “You had to tell me something.”

“Jin, my favorite brother, so you know how you say good things come in small packages.” Taehyung pauses as he sees yoongi. “Well-”

It was at this moment that Jimin jumped down from the tree as well. Jin and Yoongi looked at him in horror. 

“Hello.” Jimin says as he bows at them.

“Not yet!” Taehyung says as he pushes Jimin behind him. “He followed me here. Can we keep him?”

“Someone followed you!” Jin says in disbelief. “I always knew someone would find us. Never did I think today.”

“I thought you said they would like me.” Jimin says to Taehyung. Yoongi made his way to Jin and whispered something into his ear. 

“Taehyung, please tell me. Your friend doesn’t know anything about the..” He pauses. “Then you know what.”

“You mean the water?” Jimin says, confused.

“Taehyung!” Both Jin and Yoongi yell. 

“You told him about the water?” Jin asks

“It wasn’t my fault.” Taehyung says trying to defend himself.

“It never is.” Yoongi says frustrated. “Jin, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Jin says as yoongi walks away. “Please know as the oldest, I do not condone this behavior.”

Suddenly Yoongi threw his jacket over Jimin's head. Jimin yelled as he was picked up and carried off. 

“We have to get home quickly.” Jin says as he carries Jimin on his shoulder. “Namjoon will know what to do.”

“Jimin are you okay?” Taehyung asked following Jin who was now carrying Jimin. 

“If he can scream. He can breath.” Jin says as they run quickly towards their house.

“Don’t worry Jimin, we will explain everything at home.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

x

Felix walked down the road towards the Parks house. He and the sheriff got a message that Jimin had disappeared. Felix was excited he never really got to do this type of thing. 

“Felix.” Jackson says as he catches up to the younger. “You walk too fast. Now this being your first case. Keep your eyes open and your mouth closed. Think you can do that?”

“Yes.” Felix says excited.

“That was a test you failed.” Jackson gives Felix the most disappointing look. 

“Jackson, thank goodness you are here.” Lady Park says as she comes to the fence to greet the two. 

“When we heard about what happened we came over as quickly as we could.” Jackson says as him and Felix bow.

“Fast as molasses.”Jimin’s grandmother says.

“Mother please.” Lady Park says, “Jimin has been gone all afternoon. When I came outside I found the gate opened.”

“Maybe he ran away.” Felix says.

“Felix.” Jackson says, “If I wanted an opinion I would ask for one. Maybe he ran away.”

“Well if he did it’s all my fault.” Lady park says, as she starts to tear up, “We got into a disagreement this morning. I’ve been too hard on him, since his father passed.”

“We will take a good look around.” Jackson says bowing, “We will bring him home.”

“Thank you, Jackson.” Lady Park aslo bows, “I can’t bear to lose anyone else.”

“Don’t worry. I got my best man on the case.” Jackson smiles, “Me.”

“We will leave no stone unturned.” Jackson tells Felix as they walk away. Felix bends down and starts to flip stones to see if there are any clues.

“These flipping things are everywhere. “ Felix says as he sighs.

“I didn’t mean literally look under stones.”

* * *

“Namjoon!” Yoongi yells as they enter the house. “Namjoon, we are back. We have a surprise.”

Yoongi walked in and found his brothers napping. 

“Namjoon, wake up.” He says as he pulls the blankets off of him, “Taehyung met someone at the spring.”

“What!” Namjoon says as he is now wide awake. “Do they know the secret?!”

“Long time no see Namjoon.” Taheyung says as he enters the room. “I hope you are in a good mood.”

“Taehyung.” Namjoon says as he stands. “What have you gotten us into this time?”

Jin enters, still caring Jimin on his shoulder. Jimin was struggling to get out of the jacket that was still thrown over his head. 

“Oh shit.” Jungkook says as he enters the room, after hearing all the yelling. “Who’s that?”

“Here Namjoon, it finally happened.” Yoongi says as he pulls the jacket off of Jimin's head.

“Where am I?” Jimin asks as he sees five of the brothers staring at him, “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Jimin,” Taehyung says, putting a hand on his new friends shoulder, “No one is going to hurt you.”

“I can’t believe you.” Jimin says backing away from Taehyung, “You tricked me. I trusted you.”

“What is going on?” Hobi says as he joins the others, “Why is everyone yelling?”

“Does he know about… you know-” Namjoon asks looking at Jin.

“The water.” Jimin says. Namjoon looks like he was about to strangle Taehyung right then and there.

“He only knows that the spring is special.” Jin says trying to calm Namjoon down. “He didn’t drink any so it's fine.”

“Namjoon, this is Park Jimin.” Taehyung says smiling. “Usually he’s wearing proper clothes.” Taehyung says as he notices that Namjoon was only wearing under clothes. “Then that over there is Hoseok, but we call him Hobi for short. Then there’s my younger brother, Jungkook. And well you have met Yoongi and Jin the two oldest.” 

Namjoon comes over to try to shake Jimin's hand, but Jimin just looks at him.

“Aren’t you going to shake my hand?” Namjoon asks.

“No.” Jimin says, “i want to bite it.”

“WHy?”

“That’s what my father told me to do if anyone tried to kidnap me.”

“Jimin this isn’t a kidnapping” 

“Well, technically.” Jin says as he glances at Yoongi who shrugs. 

“If you just let us explain.” Taehyung puts his hand on Jimin's shoulder.

“That is a horrible idea.” Yoongi said glaring at Taehyung. “As I have always said, if anyone found out about us we.” Yoongi made the motion of slighting Jimin's neck.

“Yoongi no.” Namjoon says, looking at an even more terrified Jimin. “Jimin you have my word we aren’t going to harm you.” Namjoon sticks his hand out to shake Jimin's one more time. “Please don’t bite me.”

“Okay.” Jimin says as he shakes Namjoon's hand. “Can I please just go home?”

“No.” Yoongi grabs Jimins arms and twists them behind his back so he can’t leave, “This is ridiculous. So now what?”

“Namjoon knows what to do right?” Jungkook says looking at the leader. “Right Namjoon?”

“Yes, of course I know what to do.” Namjoon glances around at his brothers. “I’ll be right back.”

Namjoon escapes from the room.

“I’m going to go make sure he doesn’t escape.” Hoseok says as he follows to where Namjoon had just run off to.

“So much for Namjoon knowing what to do.” Yoongi says as he twists Jimin's arm a little harder. Jimin hisses in pain. 

“Yoongi I’m warning you.” Taehyung glares at him.

“Enough.” Jin says sitting down. “I’m just happy he’s not just laying in bed. The only thing he’s done this past 20 years is wait for you all to get home.”

“You’ve been gone, 20 years. But you told me you are only eighteen.” Jimin says looking at all of the brothers, “I’m so confused.”

“Yoongi, let him go.”

“Jin lets just tell him the truth.” Taehyung says looking at Jimin.

“Jin, we can’t.” Yoongi says let Jimin go. 

“Let’s just tell him.”

“Jimin are you ready to hear the biggest secret ever?” Taehyung says as he pulls Jimin to sit near him. 

“The question is.” Yoongi says coming over, “Is he ready to keep it? How do we know he won’t run and tell everyone?”

“He knows too much now, not to tell.” Jin says putting his hand on the second eldest shoulder, “We are just going to have to trust him.”

“Go ahead Jin.” 

“Once upon a time,” Jin starts. “Once upon a time.. Should I start like that?”

“Don’t start like that.”

“We’ve never told this before. Once there were 6 brothers, who lived in the village-”

“That's us.” Taehyung buts in looking at Jimin.

“Taehyung.” Jin looks at the second youngest, “Let me tell the story, I don’t want to start a war. We grew up in the village that you are from. We would hang out and play in your woods all the time.”

“Oh, get to the part where I fell from the tree.”

“You got it all wrong.” Yoongi says standing up. 

“Tae, Yoongi. We hung out in the woods almost every day. Then we found the large tree in the center of the forest. One day it was really hot and we were thirsty so we drank from the spring. That spring changed our lives. From that moment on, the world around us kept changing and growing, but we hadn’t aged. The village called us monsters and they feared us. So we ran. After a few years we came back. Our family's house still stood abandoned so we occupied it. We are only allowed to see each other for a few months every twenty years.”

“We didn’t know what had happened to us, till after Taehyung fell out of a tree.” Yoongi says looking at him, “The fall should have killed him, but he survived with no scratch. Jungkook was shot. Jin should have died in a fire. We don’t age and we can’t die.”

“I still don’t understand.” jimin says looking around. “How long have you all been the same age?”

“85 years.” Jin says looking down. “We don’t know why but that spring caused it. And now it’s our job to protect the spring and make sure it stays a secret.”

“But how do I know you are telling the truth and not just some elaborate story?”

“Oh, Jin ,where's my gun?” Taehyung says, sprinting out, “He can shoot me!”

“No! No one is shooting anyone in the house! Taehyung! I mean it!” Jin yells, “I just cleaned.”

Jin sat down and grabbed his music box opening it up. The sweet melody always made him feel better. Jimin listened to the toon then looked at Jin.

“So it is true.” Jimin says looking at Jin. “That’s the tune my grandma has heard all her life. Even back when she was my age.”

“Oops.” jin says closing the lid to the music box. 

“Well I’m back.” Namjoon says as he enters the room with some fresh vegetables. “I brought some stuff to make dinner.”

“Found it!” Taehyung yells as he enters the room. There was a loud bang and Namjoon fell to the floor.

“Damn it, Taehyung!” Namjoon yells as he holds his stomach.

“Namjoon!” 

“What? Everyone cusses when they have been shot.”

“You shot your brother?!” Jimin says looking at Namjoon who appeared to be fine.

“Taehyung I told you not in the house.” Jin says taking the gun away from Taehyung.

“I don’t understand.” Jimin says, seeing that Namjoon was completely fine. “Aren’t you hurt?”

“Nothing hurts us.” Yoongi says.

“Namjoon, I should take him back home and his family is probably missing him.”

“At this hour?” Namjoon says looking that it was already dark outside. ‘He must be tired, and we never have company.”

“We will take you back first thing in the morning.” Jin says smiling at Jimin. “Now I’m going to cook dinner. Taehyung, show him to your room. Since you brought this mess upon us you can take care of him.”

  
  



End file.
